


Ещё пять минуточек

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, Parenthood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Беспокойное утро в доме у Старк-Роджерс. По той или иной причине все дети поднимаются очень рано. А родители всего лишь хотят немного поспать.





	Ещё пять минуточек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five More Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580223) by [thelegendofparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendofparker/pseuds/thelegendofparker). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Большая семья Старк-Роджерс. Очень большая.  
> АУ без суперсил. Милая история о папочках Стиве и Тони.

В половину седьмого утра в доме было тихо и темно. Тони не спал почти всю ночь, в основном из-за работы, которая то появлялась, то исчезала, но потом ему пришлось подняться наверх и проверить малыша, который начал плакать. После он проверил всех детей, живущих в его доме. Убедившись, что малыш крепко спит, он повернулся к близнецам. Технически, это была комната близнецов, но так как она была близко к их со Стивом спальне, они решили, что будет лучше, если все трое малышей будут жить в одной комнате.

У каждого из малышей были отдельные кроватки, но каким-то образом ночью Пьетро перебрался в кроватку к Ванде.

— Командная работа, — пробормотал Тони.

Оба малыша держались за плюшевого медведя-обнимашку, который принадлежал Наташе. Потом он проверил комнату Наташи, а следом заглянул во все комнаты, проверяя всех детей. Особенно важно было проверить Клинта, чтобы убедиться, что шестилетний спал на верхней полке кровати, а не на верхушке чего-нибудь ещё.

После он вернулся в свой кабинет всего на несколько минут, а потом снова вернулся на второй этаж.

Открыв дверь в спальню, где спал его муж, он старался двигаться настолько бесшумно, насколько это было возможно. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, Стив зашевелился.

— Тони? — спросил Стив громче, чем следовало ожидать.

Стив услышал, как его муж шикнул на него, ложась на кровать, а потом положил голову ему на грудь.

— Мне просто нужно пять секунд. Мне нужно закрыть глаза на пять секунд. И тогда всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказал Тони.

Стив обнял Тони, положив свою руку на плечо Старка. Но вскоре их покой прервал плач малыша, доносившийся из соседней комнаты.

— Я схожу, — сказал Стив, осторожно вытаскивая руку из-под Тони. Стив слез с кровати и стал искать в темноте свои тапочки. Плач становился громче каждую секунду.

— Это близнецы или ребёнок с мегафоном? — простонал Тони.

— Все трое, — донёсся голос Стива из-под кровати.

Он стоял на полу на коленях и пытался достать свои тапочки. Наконец схватив их и подняв над головой, он улыбнулся с победным криком «Ага!» и повернулся к Тони. Но, высунувшись из-под кровати, Стив увидел, что Тони накрыл голову подушкой, заглушая шум, совершенно не обращая внимания на его маленький триумф.

— Возможно, у каждого из них по мегафону, — сказал Стив, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он сделал два шага в сторону комнаты близнецов и наткнулся на маленькую рыжеволосую девочку. Она держала игрушку, которую быстро спрятала под футболку.

— Хэй, что ты делаешь здесь так рано? — спросил он, поднимая девочку на руки. — Откуда ты пришла?

— Ниоткуда, — ответила ему Нат, ещё крепче сжимая игрушку.

— Что у тебя там? — спросил он, пытаясь не рассмеяться, понимая, что Наташа что-то задумала.

— Ничего, — она невинно улыбнулась.

— Пойдёшь со мной в комнату к близнецам? И поможешь успокоить малыша? — предложил он, и она нетерпеливо кивнула, когда Стив стал отпускать её на пол.

— Ладно… Нет, нет, нет, подожди, — как только её маленькие ножки коснулись пола, она быстро проскользнула по коридору в форме буквы «L» и скрылась за дверью своей комнаты.

У Стива не было времени бегать за ней. Крики и плач в соседней комнате, из-за которых он встал, не прекращались, но, кажется, они стали немного тише. Дверь была приоткрыта. Подозрительно. Он снова оглядел коридор, по которому пробежала Наташа, прежде чем исчезнуть в своей комнате.

Когда он зашёл в комнату, двое малышей перестали плакать.

— Эй, привет. Доброе утро. Что случилось? — спросил он успокаивающим голосом. Он опустился на колени перед кроваткой Ванды, в которой спали близнецы. За его спиной малыш всё ещё плакал.

Оба и Пьетро, и Ванда придвинулись к нему ближе и стали что-то объяснять сквозь крики. Он просил их говорить тише, чтобы малыш не стал громче плакать, поняв, что они пытались в таком отчаянии сказать ему.

— Она украла нашего плюшевого мишку, — ну во всяком случае, именно это услышал Стив. Он протянул «О», когда вспомнил, что Наташа прятала что-то от него под своей пижамой.

— Это не я, — Стив повернулся к двери. Наташа стояла в дверном проёме и крепко держала плюшевого медведя, о котором говорили близнецы.

— Нат, — сказал он, медленно подходя к ней. Она сделала два шага назад, и он остановился.

— Этой мой мишка. Я не могу украсть то, что уже моё, — закричала она, убегая.

— Нат, — позвал её Стив, остановившись у двери. Плач снова заполнил комнату. — Наташа, ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил о том, что нужно делиться? — крикнул он и выглянул из-за двери, хоть и знал, что девочка уже ушла.

— Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не плачьте. Из-за вас малыш плачет, — умолял Стив, снова садясь на колени перед кроваткой близнецов. — Из-за вас и я расплачусь.

Кажется, это сработало. Близнецы успокоились, а малыш перестал плакать. Стив повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на малыша и обнаружил, что Тони склонился над кроваткой.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, — шептал он, беря ребёнка на руки, — Папочка здесь. Ш-ш-ш, Питер, я здесь, — добавил Тони, прижимая его к груди.

Пьетро маленькой рукой тянул края пижамы Стива, снова и снова повторяя «Папа», пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Стив попросил его немного подождать и повернулся к Тони.

— Зачем ты встал? Иди спать, у меня всё под контролем.

Тони посмотрел на Стива «О, правда?» взглядом, качая малыша на руках.

— Нат, не хочешь зайти? — спросил он. Наташа вошла, таща за собой медведя-обнимашку. Она взглянула на взрослых, обняла плюшевого медведя и только после отдала его Ванде, которая потянула к нему руки, как только увидела игрушку.

— Вот, Ванда, Наташа согласилась поделиться с тобой плюшевым медведем на денёк. Разве это не здорово? Что мы говорим, когда кто-нибудь ведёт себя хорошо? — ласкового спросил Тони.

— Ты хорошая, — Ванда улыбнулась Наташе, обнимая плюшевого мишку.

— Почти, — улыбнулся Тони. — Спасибо, Нат.

— Пожалуйста, позаботься о нём, — сказала Нат, погладив Ванду по голове.

Стив крайне удивился, наблюдая за этим.

— Я сказал ей, что задача старшей сестры делать всё, чтобы младшие братья и сестры не грустили, — объяснил Тони, а затем тихо добавил: — И ещё, что ты сегодня сводишь её куда-нибудь поесть мороженого.

Тем временем, Пьетро всё ещё пытался привлечь внимание Стива.

— Что будет с этим домом без тебя? — начал Стив, но Пьетро стал настойчивее тянуть края его пижамы. — Да, дружок?

— Мне нужно пи-пи.

— Хорошо, пошли, нам лучше поторопиться, — Стив вытащил мальчика из кроватки и вместе они направились в ванную.

— Без меня он сгорит до тла, это точно, — Тони ответил на вопрос Стива, посмеявшись над мужем.

— Я хочу подержать малыша, — прошептала Наташа.

— Ты хочешь подержать малыша? Хорошо, иди сюда, — он указал на кресло, и как только та удобно устроилась в нём, он опустил малыша Питера ей на руки.

***

Тор проснулся из-за урчания в собственном животе. Он расстроился из-за того, что для подъёма было слишком рано. Восьмилетний ребёнок нуждается в пище, чтобы вырасти большим и сильным, предположил Тор. Так же восьмилетний ребёнок должен спать так много, как только может. Пять минут Тор изучал потолок, лежа на кровати, решая, что сейчас важнее для его восьмилетнего тела: сон или еда? В конце концов, он вылез из кровати и направился на кухню. Сделать это, никого не разбудив, было легко, ведь его комната была самой ближней к кухне.

***

Стив поднял Пьетро, помогая ему вымыть руки.

— Чисто, — воскликнул Пьетро, демонстрируя Стиву чистые ладошки.

Карапуз быстро побежал обратно в комнату.

— Итак, малыш снова спит, Наташа вернулась в свою комнату, я помог Пьетро залезть в кроватку Ванды, и теперь они оба спят. Всё так, как и должно быть утром в воскресенье. Думаешь, мы сможем это повторить? — сказал Тони, идя навстречу Стиву по коридору.

Тони остановился прямо перед мужем. Глаза Стива были широко распахнуты, и он выглядел так, словно увидел самую ужасную вещь в мире. Стив медленно перевёл взгляд на Тони. Тот с любопытством спросил, почему у Стива такое лицо.

— У нас проблема, — сказал Стив, указывая на открытую дверь, которую он заметил некоторое время назад.

Эта дверь вела в комнату шестилетки, который любил забираться высоко-высоко, совсем не переживая о том, что будет с ним, если он упадёт. Тони почти услышал «Вот дерьмо!», неловко вырвавшееся у Стива.

— Куда бы он не залез, мы должны быть готовы поймать его. Смотри во все глаза, уделяя внимание самым высоким местам, на которые он мог залезть.

***

Брюс был бесцеремонно разбужен собственным иррациональным страхом. Он боялся, что все его исследования может съесть гигантский козёл. Он быстро сел и попытался выровнять дыхание. Его записи в безопасности, его записи… в самом деле, где они? Для него было не просто встать с кровати. Его кровать была слишком большой для Брюса, который был довольно маленьким для своих семи лет. Он едва был выше Сэма на несколько сантиметров, а ведь Сэмми было всего лишь пять лет.

Брюс побежал в гостиную, вспомнив как прошлой ночью он проводил исследование о существовании пылевых кроликов. Клинт уверял его, что они на сто процентов существуют. И что он действительно видел настоящих кроликов из пыли под диваном. Под диваном. Его исследовательские заметки лежали там, где их никто не тронет! Брюс сел на диван и с облегчением вздохнул, глядя на свои исследования, не съеденные гигантским страшным козлом. Он закрыл глаза на, как он думал, секунду. Диван оказался таким удобным…

— Брюс? — услышал он, но не сдвинулся с места. — Брюс, ты что спал на диване?

Брюс открыл глаза, зевнув, и увидел лицо Тора, с любопытством склонившегося над ним.

— Нет. Я просто пришёл сюда, чтобы забрать свои исследования, — объяснил младший, сев и выпрямившись на диване. — Я вспомнил, что оставил их здесь.

— А потом ты заснул.

— А ты зачем встал с кровати? — обратился Брюс к Тору, который залез к нему на диван.

— Я проголодался. Но на пути на кухню, я тоже кое-что вспомнил.

— И что же?

— Я не умею готовить.

— Я могу приготовить что-нибудь для тебя, — сказал Брюс, протирая глаза своими маленькими руками.

— Ты можешь? — просиял Тор, спрыгнул с дивана и повернулся к Брюсу. Казалось, от счастья он был готов заключить младшего брата в крепкие объятия.

— Да, я могу сделать тебе хлопья. Исследования показывают, что…

— Чьи исследования? — перебил его Тор.

— Мои. В общем, исследования показывают, что молоко лучше наливать в миску, в которой уже есть хлопья. Это лучший способ их потребления.

— Потребления? — повторил Тор, в замешательстве наклонив голову.

— Это слово я выучил недавно. Оно означает «есть», — Брюс встал. Он взял свои исследовательские записи, а затем они с Тором направились на кухню.

***

На втором этаже Стив и Тони звали Клинта по имени так громко, как это было возможно, учитывая тот факт, что будить других детей не стоило.

— Папа? — голос Клинта донёсся из их спальни.

— О, Иисусе! Ты в порядке? Что случилось? — спросил Тони, опустившись на колени рядом с карапузом, стоило им обоим зайти в комнату.

— Там был… Там паук, в моей комнате. Совсем рядом с кроватью, — объяснил Клинт. — Ты можешь избавиться от него? — спросил он у Стива, смотря на него своими большими, полными надежды глазами.

—Д-да… — запнулся Стив. По правде сказать, его пауки пугали ещё больше, чем Клинта. Он перевёл на Тони умоляющий взгляд. Тот раздражённо вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь с папой, пока я не избавлюсь от паука? Он спасёт тебя, если что.

Клинт кивнул, и тогда Тони поднялся и прошёл мимо Стива, который громко и чётко поблагодарил его.

***

Сэм проснулся и был от этого не в восторге. Баки хихикал во сне. Сэм встал рядом с кроватью Баки и смотрел на спящего на ней мальчика. Ему не нравился тот факт, что ему приходилось делить комнату с семилеткой. Отцы хотели, чтобы они поладили. Наказание хуже, чем делить комнату с кем-то ещё, не придумаешь.

Сэм не понимал, почему Баки хихикал. Он посмотрел на самодовольное спящее лицо Баки (Почему даже во сне у него такая самодовольная улыбка? Что ему снилось? Возможно, Баки снилось, как он уплетает шоколадный пончик, который не был собственностью Сэма, но и Баки тоже не принадлежал. Возможно, он сделал именно это! БАКИ, ЗА ЧТО?). Он стукнул старшего брата по лицу своей маленькой рукой. Баки проснулся в одно мгновение.

— ОУ! ДА ЧТО С ТОБОЙ НЕ ТАК? — закричал Баки, положив свою ладонь на покрасневшую щёку. Он был в ярости.

— У тебя комар на лице сидел! — соврал Сэм, отступая на несколько шагов назад от кровати Баки, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения. Не то, чтобы Баки действительно мог навредить ему, никогда такого не было, но в его взгляде было столько ярости, что в этот раз Сэм решил держать дистанцию.

— Никого там не было! Ты специально меня ударил, — у Баки глаза были на мокром месте. Ему снился такой чудесных сон, в котором он ел гигантский шоколадный пончик, а его так ужасно разбудили. Ребёнок взбесился, расстроился и был готов немедленно расплакаться. Сэм сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым.

— НЕ ПРАВДА! У ТЕБЯ НЕТ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ! — Сэм знал, на все сто процентов, что совершил ошибку, но, как всегда, противоречил брату. Вот такая сила привычки.

— ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ? — Баки тёр глаза, не давая слезам скатываться по щекам. Он снова рассердился. Неужели Сэм сказал это на полном серьёзе?

Он был готов накричать на Сэма, когда дверь открылась и папа номер два зашёл к ним вместе с Клинтом.

— Хоть кто-нибудь в этом доме спит? — сурово спросил Стив.

— Он меня ударил, — Баки указал пальцем на Сэма.

— Комар сидел у него на лице! — быстро оправдался Сэм.

Сэм соврал, снова. Уже дважды за утро. Однако он был слишком напуган, чтобы объяснить зачем вообще ударил Баки по лицу, ведь на это не было никакой причины. Почувствовав себя ужасно, Сэм всплакнул.

— Сэм? — Стив поднял бровь. Всё это время Клинт смотрел то на Сэма, то на Баки.

— Да, мне жаль! — признался Сэм.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Баки. Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ты съел последний пончик. Не твой пончик, — он знал, что это плохое оправдание, но куда более правдоподобное, чем комар, сидевший на лице Баки.

Баки широко раскрыл глаза, приблизившись к Сэму, и спросил:

— Сэмми, ты можешь читать мои мысли?

Сэм смущенно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, но Ванда может, — вмешался Клинт. Стив снова поднял бровь, посмотрев на Клинта. — Она может! Клянусь!

***

— Всё, приятель, мы добрались, — сказал Тони, посадив паука около открытого окна.

Он услышал «ой» и последовавшие за этим крики. У него была другая задача — он разбирался с пауком в комнате Клинта, так что с этим Тони позволил своему мужу разобраться самостоятельно.

С первого этажа послышался шум, звук, с которым что-то тяжелое упало, и следом жидкость разлилась по полу.

***

Молоком залило весь пол перед холодильником, после того как Брюс попытался вытащить его из холодильника. Оказывается, это куда тяжелее, чем думалось, и Брюсу лучше было бы использовать обе руки.

— Прости! Мне жаль! — снова и снова повторял Брюс, отчаянно ища что-нибудь, чем можно было вытереть весь этот кошмар. — Как убрать это всё?

Он оглянулся, посмотрев на Тора. Высокий парень о чём-то думал несколько секунд, а потом убежал и вернулся уже с рубашкой в руках.

— Вот этим! — воскликнул Тор.

— Это мой лабораторный халат! — доказывал Брюс, вспомнив, что его «лабораторный халат» это рубашка, которую он взял без разрешения у отца в шкафу.

— Он такой большой, — пожал плечами Тор. — Оу, ладно.

Тор положил рубашку поверх разлитого на полу молока, чтобы она впитала в себя всю жидкость. Но вдруг на кухне появился Тони.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он у детей.

Они оба выглядели невинно настолько, насколько это было возможно.

— Это что моя рубашка на полу?

— Это… Это мой лабораторный халат, — сказал ему Брюс, а затем показал на две миски с хлопьями. — Мы заканчивали мое исследование «Как лучше есть хлопья?».

— Ладно, во-первых… Дети, вы такие прелестные, как вы посмели такими быть? Во-вторых, в следующий раз, когда вы будете пытаться вытереть пол чем-нибудь, убедитесь, что это из гардероба вашего другого папы, ладно? Его одежда уродливее, так что будет не страшно, если вы её испортите.

Брюс кивнул. Тони подумал, что им следует купить их маленькому учёному настоящий лабораторный халат, который подойдёт ему по размеру.

— Тони? — крикнул Стив с лестницы.

— На кухне! — ответил Тони. Через мгновение Стив появился на кухне вместе с детьми. Он выглядел как мама-утка с утятами. — Похоже никто не хочет спать сегодня.

— По крайне мере мы знаем, что четверо детей спят наверху, — ответил Стив. А потом почувствовал, как кто-то снова тянет край его футболки. Он был удивлён, когда повернулся и увидел Нат, которая смотрела на него.

— Трое детей, — сказал Тони.

— Сделай завтрак? — спросила Нат, снова потянув Стива за край футболки, и добавила: — Пожалуйста.

— ЗАВТРАК, — крикнул Тор, радуясь скорой возможности утолить свой голод.

— Ладно-ладно, рассаживайтесь по местам, — сказал Стив. — Я буду готовить завтрак.

Все дети побежали к своим местам за кухонным столом. Баки помог Сэму сесть на его место.

— Я сделаю кофе, — сообщил Тони.

Стив оглядел кухню. Трое их младших детей спали наверху, остальные были на кухне вместе с ними, смеялись и болтали, сидя за обеденным столом. Муж готовил кофе. Он вздохнул. Этот момент был наполнен счастьем, и он думал, что не променял бы это ни на что во всей Вселенной. Даже на такие недостающие пять минут сна.


End file.
